world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
02252014MaenamTlaloc
aestheticChitin AC began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 20:48 -- 08:48 AC: hey Tlaloc !!! 08:48 AC: qott a minnute ?? 08:49 GT: What 08:49 GT: What could you poxxibly want 08:49 AC: well liike 08:50 AC: Im kiinda tryinq to orrqanize 08:50 GT: Ha 08:50 AC: a biiiiiiq meetinnq between all the teamms 08:51 GT: Why? Xo we can trade totex cute outfitx or xomething vapid 08:51 GT: It'd be a huge fucking haxxle to even get everyone off their rexpective planetx 08:51 AC: well thiis woulld totes be 08:52 AC: aftter erryones bacck on the astrollabe 08:52 AC: annd also no 08:52 AC: itts more of liike a peace connference 08:52 GT: Peace conference? 08:53 GT: What for 08:53 AC: whale liike 08:53 AC: all the liike 08:53 GT: Everybody ix being whiny melodramatic prickx to each other, I know 08:54 AC: yeahh but uhhh 08:54 AC: its coome to my attenntion that 08:54 AC: thiinqs qot a biiiiit too serrious 08:54 AC: like 08:55 AC: suuupes serious 08:55 GT: How xerioux 08:56 AC: liiike sommeone thhreatened to krill Nully serrious 08:56 AC: annd no 08:56 AC: nott Libby 08:58 GT: ? 08:58 GT: One of our teammatex? 08:59 AC: yeeah 08:59 AC: totes uncool 09:02 AC: annd to makke thinnqs worse it wassnt like 09:02 AC: blacckrom or annyfin 09:03 GT: Who 09:05 AC: thatts the thiinq 09:05 AC: I donnt know who 09:05 AC: Balish kiinda said he hadd it unnder control 09:05 AC: buut thatt liike 09:05 AC: doeesnt reelly kelp thinnqs =:\ 09:06 GT: Ugh 09:06 GT: Balixh alwayx hax to have xecretx 09:06 GT: Becauxe he'x xoooo fucking cool 09:08 GT: Oh xhit 09:08 AC: ??? 09:09 AC: whatts up ?? 09:09 GT: It'x Rilxet 09:09 GT: Obviouxly, how could I have not fucking xeen it 09:09 AC: uhhh 09:09 GT: THE GUY FEEDX PEOPLE TO PLANTX 09:09 AC: ummm Tlaloc 09:09 AC: yu do knoww liike 09:10 AC: Im pretty shorre that Nully and Rilly arre blackromminq 09:10 GT: Oh 09:10 GT: Ew 09:10 GT: C'mon Null, I thought you were made of better xtuff than that 09:11 GT: Xtill, that guy ix highly xuxpect. What a weirdo 09:11 AC: I 09:11 AC: quess ?? 09:11 AC: I dunno 09:11 AC: I donnt liike 09:11 AC: knoww the quyy too well 09:13 GT: You don't need to know him well. Everything I've heard about him ix terrible 09:14 AC: whalle I meann 09:14 AC: he is onn our teamm 09:14 AC: I quess I shhould qett to knoww him better ??? 09:14 AC: uhhh 09:15 AC: I meann therre are noo trolleatty plannts around here ??? 09:15 GT: Ew, no 09:15 GT: Don't xpeak to the guy 09:15 AC: =:\ 09:16 GT: Don't do it Maenam 09:16 GT: Who elxe ix on your team 09:16 AC: Uhhh me 09:16 AC: Katte 09:16 AC: and Balish 09:16 AC: ohh annd Scarlet iss here too !!! 09:18 GT: WHAT? 09:19 AC: yeahh shes 09:19 AC: I thiink Rilly's mattesprit ?? 09:20 GT: ... 09:20 GT: You xee 09:21 GT: YOU XEE 09:22 AC: uhhhh 09:22 GT: Cull them both and move on 09:22 AC: what !? 09:22 AC: no !!! 09:23 GT: Xcarlet ix literally evil 09:23 GT: Goddamn, what happened. I think xomething happened with your geneticx 09:24 AC: =>:\ 09:24 GT: An Heirexx uxually hax lexx xquixhy friendxhip bullxhit than even Balixh 09:24 GT: XHE'X A PXYCHOPATH MAENAM 09:25 AC: shee knowws a lot abouut my lannd and liike 09:25 GT: I'm trying to warn you! Becauxe I don't want you to die a terrible death 09:25 GT: But fuck my advice 09:25 AC: qlubbinq hell Tlaloc 09:26 AC: clam the shell downn 09:26 GT: Then lixten! 09:26 AC: liisten to WATER !?!? 09:27 AC: I MEAN WHAT 09:27 AC: yu tootes insultt me and thenn tryy to clam yur qifin mee advice ??? 09:27 GT: Don't talk to her. Don't axxociate with her. Don't get near her 09:27 GT: DON'T FEEL BAD FOR HER 09:28 GT: And if you don't want to be inxulted 09:28 GT: Don't be xo inxultable 09:28 AC: mayybe Scarlet is totes krayfish I dunno 09:28 AC: att least shee acts like a deccent qlubbinq perrson for liike 09:28 AC: two seconds ?? 09:29 GT: Keyword: Actx 09:29 AC: YEAH 09:29 GT: Xhe ACTX like one 09:30 GT: You know what 09:30 GT: Why do I even care what happenx to you 09:30 GT: If you're going to be xo xtupid 09:30 GT: YOU'RE A HUGE FUCKING DITZ 09:30 GT: DUH DUH -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 21:30 -- 09:30 AC: QLUBBINQ QRAHHHHHQHQHQHQHHHH 09:30 AC: D:<=D:<=D:<=D:<=D:<=